


One Way Through

by midget_boss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, Dark, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mild Language, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Order 66 changed many things, including the fate of two cultures. The Force can cause ripples that might just save some of them.Current chapter Two:The GAR is, or was, massive. Cody's top priorities are to gather as many of his brothers together as he can while he figures out what exactly happened. This turns out to be more complicated than it sounds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was started shortly after the pandemic hit and it can get fairly dark. I will warn before chapters for anything that might stand out, but keep in mind that this is after the massacre and that will be brought up. Tags will be updated as I post.
> 
> Also, fair warning. Mandoa is used here and there throughout this chapter. The postscript notes will take you to the translation and back if needed. They won't be used in every chapter, but they will feature often in the first few chapters.

“Off,” Buzz demanded as he prepared his scanner.

Cody took off his bucket obediently. He held perfectly still as the head medic scanned his head. The headache was enough to make him reluctant to move. Buzz’s scowl deepened.

“I need to do an in-depth scan,” Buzz said flatly. “As soon as possible.”

“Is it medically necessary?” Cody demanded grimly. “I need to get the battalion ready. I’ve got General Kahdah inbound in six hours.”

“Who?” Buzz stared at him. “What happened to General Kenobi?”

“General Kenobi is dead,” Cody snarled through the pain in his head. “Order 66 declared all Jedi generals and commanders traitors to the Republic who are to be executed on sight.”

“Kriff,” Buzz swore. His eyes closed for a moment and he pressed his lips together. Then he met Cody’s gaze. “Who gave that order?”

“Emperor Palpatine,” Cody replied. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why didn’t you receive the order?”

“I’ve been busy with the injured,” Buzz snapped. All around them troopers were beginning to look their way. “Or do I not look busy enough for you?”

“Sorry,” Cody muttered. He stared down at his clenched fists.

“Come with me,” Buzz said. “I want that scan done now.”

“Did you not just hear me?” Cody demanded. “I need to organize the men and get ready for …”

“Some guy we don’t even know who is all of a sudden almost here,” Buzz growled. He made an angry gesture. “Yes, I heard you. But unless you want me to sedate you, you’re coming with me, because none of this makes sense.”

It didn’t make sense. Cody had been trained to follow orders, even when they didn’t make sense. Something in his mind parroted the words back to him: _Good soldiers follow order_. But another voice said: _You and your brothers are more than just clones, more than just soldiers._

He allowed himself to be led to a private room.

“Now, you want to explain to me why we have a new General incoming?” Buzz asked as the door slid shut. “And what’s this about General Kenobi …”

“Traitor,” Cody hissed. He pinched his nose so he had something to focus on and switched to Mandoa. “Val mar’eyir kaysh?[1]” 

"Naas[2],” Buzz said flatly. He eyed Cody warily. "Gar nehaa’taylis kaysh baar?[3]" 

“We shot him off the cliff,” Cody replied in Basic. He couldn’t say this in any other way. “He and the varactyl Boga landed in a pool below. We found the varactyl’s body, but not …”

“Not Kenobi’s,” Buzz said.

“No,” Cody whispered. He remembered watching them fall. At the time he’d felt nothing, but now his stomach lurched. “He was a traitor. We had to kill the traitor. Those were our orders. Good soldiers follow orders.”

Buzz snorted as he did another scan. He jumped back when Cody stood up suddenly. “Take it easy. I don’t like these readings.”

“I am a good soldier,” Cody said angrily through the pain. He clung to that thought.

“I’m not saying you aren’t,” Buzz retorted. “You’re a hell of a commander, best there is. But this is my med bay and you’d better sit back down.”

“Insubordinate,” Cody muttered as he wavered. “I’ll have to report you to General Kahdah.”

“So report me,” Buzz shot back. “But sit down so I can see if I can find out what’s wrong with you.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Cody argued.

“Something is definitely wrong,” Buzz retorted. He waved his scanner at Cody’s face. “Your readings are all over the place. Every time one of us says General Kenobi, they go crazy.”

“The traitor is dead,” Cody insisted through the pain. He had to be dead. Cody couldn’t face him again.

“Whether Alor Kenobi is dead or not,” Buzz said carefully, “I’m most concerned by this new General. How is he only a few hours away when the order just came down?”

“It came down hours ago,” Cody replied. “You haven’t been paying attention.”

“I just came back to the ship on the first returning transports,” Buzz snapped. “It’s only been ten hours. Transfers and replacements have always taken days. Tell me that adds up.”

It didn’t. Cody scowled as he thought about it. “The Emperor must have known that the Jedi were traitors.” He gritted his teeth as he forced the words out.

“Then why the kriff did he send us out with them?” Buzz demanded. His eyes flashed at Cody. “Why the kriff would he send his soldiers out with traitors?”

Why had he sent them out with the Jedi? Cody considered that as the pain forced him back onto the bed. It made no tactical sense to send your soldiers out with someone you expected to betray them. Unless it wasn’t the soldiers that had been betrayed. “The Council must have moved against the Emperor.”

“Why the kark is he called the Emperor now?” Buzz growled as he started to undo the snaps of Cody’s armor. “What happened to the Republic?”

“I don’t know,” Cody responded slowly. He met Buzz’s gaze as best he could through the blurriness of his vision. “You’re right, none of this is adding up.”

“What do you want to bet we get no answers from this Kahdah?” Buzz muttered bitterly. “Bet he’s nat born.”

“General Kahdah was recently promoted,” Cody said absently. His mind whirled through the pain and fogginess. “He wasn’t a General before.”

“How convenient,” Buzz snarled.

“For him,” Cody replied grimly. He tapped the code in for the bridge. “Helm, set a course for Coruscant. As soon as we’re finished loading head out.” His breath caught as pain and his sense of duty pulled at him, but he gritted his teeth and tried to force them away.

“Sir?” Radar asked hesitantly.

“New orders,” Cody replied gruffly. He was surprised by the mixture of uneasiness and gratitude on Buzz’s face.

“Yes, sir,” Radar replied crisply.

“What?” Cody demanded mutinously. He let himself be helped onto his back. “We need to find out what’s going on.”

“I’m sure that will go well,” Buzz replied sourly.

The pain made everything strangely soft. He looked over the room and his breath caught. There was a brown robe folded neatly in the corner. Kenobi had been checked out while they were in route to Utapau, he remembered. The ordeal on Grievous’ ship had left him with only minor injuries, but Cody had convinced him that he needed to be in top shape to face the cyborg. He’d notice him leave it behind, but Cody hadn’t reminded him or taken it back to his room. There was such a high probability that Kenobi would be back in this room that removing it would only lead to Cody having to bring it to him.

Kenobi had always seemed to take great comfort from the heavy fabric. Cody had wanted it to be here to comfort the other man, regardless of what happened. He hadn’t thought that the man would be anywhere else after the mission. Now it was here and Kenobi was gone.

Cody bent nearly in half as pain of a different kind tore through him. He felt his muscles seize and fought for control. Distantly, he heard shouting. Then a brief stab of pain before merciful darkness.

……………..

"Meg sha ca’nara?[4]" Cody demanded as he came awake. He knew he was in a private room because he couldn’t hear the regular noise of the med bay. Just one person’s breathing.

“You’ve been out for four hours,” Jax replied. He met Cody’s glare with a shrug. “I can’t tell you much more than that. Buzz said you needed to rest and you’re off duty, so no reports.”

“Off duty?” Cody hissed. He gave the young medic his best stern glare, but apparently this one was beyond being impressed, because he just nodded as he scanned Cody. Obviously it was time to find him a new unit to serve with. Cody made a mental note to do that while he was shuffling people around and requesting new troops.

“I see my patient is awake,” Buzz announced with fake cheer. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I went three rounds with a Gundark,” Cody replied sourly. “We’re in hyperspace.”

“Yes,” Buzz agreed as he took the scanner. He nodded his head toward the door and Jax let himself out. “Well, the good news is you didn’t actually have a stroke. The bad news is, I’m not sure what happened yet.”

“That’s always reassuring to hear,” Cody muttered dryly. The pain in his head was moderate, but he could feel it building up.

“Isn’t it?” Buzz agreed with disturbing cheer. “I personally love the ‘yet’ part. Keeps me from being bored.”

“I’m not here for your entertainment,” Cody told him through a yawn.

“Good thing, because you’d fail at it,” Buzz retorted as he prepared a hypo. “Do you know where you are?”

“One of the private rooms in med bay, on the Negotiator,” Cody replied. He frowned and shook his head, then tried to ignore the pain that shot through his head. “Wait, no, we lost the Negotiator. What ship is this?”

“It’s alright,” Buzz soothed. “It’s common to experience disorientation and memory loss. You may not have had a stroke, but whatever it is certainly acts similar.”

“What does that even mean?” Cody demanded uneasily.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Buzz assured him as he injected the hypo. “Just rest for now.”

Cody tried to tell him what he thought about that, but his eyes closed without his permission.

……………..

“We just dropped out of hyperspace.” Radar’s voice, with that familiar edge of ‘oh kriff’ that meant something was wrong. “We’re coming up on Coruscant.”

“ETA?” Cody demanded as he sat up. He closed his eyes and forced himself to focus past the pain.

“Fifteen minutes, sir,” Radar reported smartly. He tried to duck around Buzz, but the older medic wasn’t having it.

“I don’t care,” Buzz growled. He wasn’t actually taller or more broadly built than Radar, but somehow he gave the impression that he was. “My patient is on medical leave until I say so.”

“Sir, there is no other officer in a position to deal with this,” Radar blurted out. He tugged on the hair next to his ear. “We’ve been hailed by three different people already: the Emperor, Commander Fox, and even a senator. The Resolute is in orbit and they’ve sent out a squadron of fighters demanding to be let on.”

“No one else is going to be able to handle this,” Cody told Buzz dryly.

“What makes you think you can?” Buzz challenged as he undid the IV line.

“I have to,” Cody replied. He thought of Kenobi and the many times he’d heard him say that. Somehow the man had always pulled through. Cody would do the same.

“If you have to refer to Kenobi, call him Alor,” Buzz murmured quietly. “It sets the men off if you call him by any other title. Actually, if you have to refer to any of his people, do that.”

“Any of the,” Cody began, but cut off at Buzz’s warning look.

“You don’t have time for that,” Buzz hissed. He ran a quick scan, then stepped back. “Well, you’re well enough to be released, but you should be resting. I’m only letting this go for now because this mess needs to be sorted. But don’t think you’ll be escaping me for long.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Cody replied. He looked between them. “My armor?”

“Being repaired or replaced,” Buzz said with sudden cheer. He gestured at Radar, who brought over a duffle bag. “Let’s hope you don’t need to go anywhere.”

Inside was his uniform. Cody waved them both away. “Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you at the bridge. And let Captain Char know I may need him shortly.”

“Yes, sir,” Radar replied with obvious relief.

……………..

“CC-2224, what is the meaning of this?” Emperor Palpatine demanded on the holo projector.

Cody grit his teeth. The now familiar refrain _Good soldiers follow orders_ echoed in his head. It made it difficult to think. “Apologies, Emperor, but we seem to be having some problems.”

“Problems?” Emperor Palpatine asked.

“Yes, sir,” Cody replied. “I have sent a request through the GAR …”

“The GAR is no more,” Emperor Palpatine said dismissively. “It is the Imperial Army now.”

“Of course.” Cody struggled through the dark miasma trying to fill his head. “I seem to be having some difficulties. May I land for evaluation?”

“Yes,” Emperor Palpatine said, suddenly magnanimous. “Of course. We’ll see you set to rights.”

“Thank you, sir.” Cody felt instant relief as soon as the line cut out. He looked around at the crew, noting who among them looked to be suffering. Less than half the crew, all of them vod’e. Cold fury began to fill him. Whatever the Emperor was doing, it was targeted at the vod’e.

“Radar, tell Ghost Company to be prepared to go planet side in one hour,” Cody ordered. “Captain Grimes, you will be in charge while I’m down there.”

Grimes was a vod. A good soldier and a good man, but he’d never been in charge of the bridge before. The nat born officers looked mutinous. Cody looked around, meeting each gaze in turn. “Gentlemen, we are in a precarious position. The ship will be in lock down following my departure. No one in or out, no transmission except from me. Do I make myself clear?”

“And if we won’t tolerate that?” Ensign Craftwell demanded.

Radar hit a button where the nat borns couldn’t see. The door to the bridge opened and in walked Hakaanir Company, every one of them with their weapons drawn.

“You are free to return to Coruscant on the shuttle,” Cody replied. “In fact, I insist.”

“Let’s go,” Captain Char said. He stepped forward and gestured at the officers. “Keep your hands up and visible at all times or we will shoot. Straight to hangar A, no detours.”

Almost as soon as they were gone more people were being ushered in. All vod’e this time. No one looked uneasy. They just stepped up to their positions and began their work.

“If anyone tries to board or starts firing on you, move the ship to our rendezvous point,” Cody ordered. “If I try to give you any orders you don’t think sound right, verify that I am the one doing the ordering.”

“How long should we wait?” Grimes asked.

“If you don’t hear from me within two rotations, move to the secondary rendezvous,” Cody said. “Wait one more rotation after that, then contact Clone Force 99.”

“Yes, sir,” Grimes replied with a smart salute.

Cody returned it. He looked around the bridge, staffed for the first time with only vod’e. “Radar, open a message to the other ships.” He waited until it connected.

“This is Marshall Commander Cody speaking. Captain Grimes is in charge while I’m on Coruscant. Something strange has happened here. The Republic we fought for is apparently gone and the Chancellor has become the Emperor. The GAR is gone in favor of the Imperial Army. We can assume most of our higher ranking officers are also gone. At the moment we only have each other we can count on. Your priority is to keep yourselves alive and free. Cody out.”

The crew turned toward him and saluted. Cody returned it, then he walked out.

……………..

“Well this is a whole new level of osik,” Boil grumbled into the silence. “That’s the Resolute out there, ain’t it? What kind of sith hell has the 501st dragged us into?”

“You mean General Skywalker?” Jinx asked. Everyone made a hissing noise.

“We’re not using that word,” Cody reminded loudly enough to carry. “And he’s well suited to the 501st for a reason.”

“They’re all trouble,” Indigo agreed from the far corner. “And Alor Skywalker has been more and more trouble lately, if the rumors are true.”

“Don’t trust rumors,” Jacknife said in disgust. “People will tell you all kinds of lies.”

“Yeah, but some rumors are true. Or at least parts of them are,” Indigo retorted. “You saw one of the ships was missing, right? Heard Skywalker sent newly minted Commander Rex off with his former apprentice on a ‘secret’ mission.”

“Didn’t know the kid was still around,” Boil said softly. He looked wistful.

“Heard any rumors about what we might be walking into down there?” Jester asked hopefully.

“There’s been a lot of bad publicity for the J-the Temple lately,” Indigo answered carefully. “Might be why we were told they were traitors.”

“Still think that’s bullshit,” Jacknife announced defiantly. “Maybe some of them, heard a few rumors myself about that, but not all of them. Not Alor.”

Every one shifted uneasily. The knowledge of the last time they’d seen him weighed heavily on them all. Only the sound of the transport broke the silence.

“He’s not dead,” Boil said, too loud. He shrugged when they all looked at him. “Alor Kenobi wouldn’t go down that easy. And it wouldn’t take much for him to fool those stupid probe droids.”

“Those droids are useless,” Jester agreed. The gloom of before started to dispel. “I bet he’s making his way here even now.”

“Grievous’ ship did escape,” Hammer added hopefully. He looked at Cody. “You think so, too, right Commander?”

“Cut the chatter,” Cody replied. “We’re coming up on our landing. Remember, we go straight to the Senate building. I want to clear the floors as we head up. If we meet resistance, do not shoot unless they shoot first, got it? And if we get split up, make your way quietly to the Senate building and scope it out. Give me one standard hour before you try to make your way in.”

“Yes, sir,” they replied in unison. They fell back into silence.

……………..

“Well, if it isn’t the renegade, CC-2224,” Fox said as Cody stepped forward. Behind him was the most prominent Company of the Guard, Haran, all resplendent in their shiny red armor. All of them with their weapons trained on their transport. “How nice of you to join us.”

“Commander Fox, su cuy’gar[5],” Cody replied as he walked steadily down the ramp.

Fox’s eyes narrowed. He was the only one of the Guard not wearing his bucket. “I am CC-“

“I believe I have an appointment at the Senate building?” Cody interrupted. He couldn’t bear to hear any of the vod’e use a number instead of a name as identification, but especially not someone he had known for so long. “This is quite the greeting you’ve arranged. I’m honored.”

“Rude as ever,” Fox muttered. He sounded more like himself. With a scowl he put his bucket on. “Come on, then. Wouldn’t want to keep his Highness waiting.”

Cody let himself relax a little at that. Only Fox would call Palpatine his Highness in that tone of voice. He forced himself to hold onto that relaxation as the Guard folded around him, cutting him off from the rest of Ghost Company.

“No extras,” Fox announced. “The rest of you can stay here. For now.”

No one protested. Cody nodded at Fox when he wavered. He knew that behind the bucket, Fox’s eyes were narrowed in calculation. Whatever he came up with, Fox let it go. “Let’s move.”

They had been directed to a public hangar, but it was surprisingly quiet. At every entrance there were members of the Guard, checking information. Outside were long lines of people. None of them wore the clothes of the Temple.

“Been crazy here,” Fox announced after they passed by one of the check points. “There was a ruckus when some Masters tried to usurp the Emperor. And now everybody is trying to flee.”

“Why not let them?” Cody asked carefully. His headache started to flare up slightly, but not enough that he couldn’t push it away.

“Don’t want traitors running,” one of the Guard said.

“Did I say you could flap your jaws?” Fox demanded. After a moment he snorted. “We’re basically in a reverse blockade. No one out without special permission.”

“That’s annoying,” Cody said.

“You have no idea,” Fox said sourly. “Over a trillion people on this planet. Most of them losers of some kind, and now we’ve got to sort through the ones who can leave. If anyone could leave, you’d bet there wouldn’t be so many people here.”

He wouldn’t be here, for a start. Fox and Cody were friendly enough that they had shared a drink or two now and then. Cody made have been content with his assignment, but Fox hadn’t been. The Senate had been a huge source of discontent for a long while now.

Fox had even talked about making a room in the GAR headquarters for a classroom so that they could figure out what to do when they retired. Or were retired. He and Tarkin had gotten into enough arguments that Fox was convinced that if the man couldn’t find a way to decommission him, he would at least strip him of everything he had.

Cody nearly stopped at the doors when he realized what Fox had said. They wanted to keep people from leaving Coruscant, but they weren’t worried about them arriving. Fox nudged him hard and he continued on, through the strangely deserted main hall and to a hidden lift.

“Have you had many arrivals?” Cody asked quietly.

“More than expected, with you,” Fox replied. He waved the rest of the Guard away as he pushed the button to close the doors.

A message appeared on Cody’s HUD. It said, _The beacon is lit. They’ll be coming back, if they can_. Cody’s blood ran cold as he considered the implications. The only beacon he knew of was at the Temple. They’d set a trap for the Alor and any little Commanders who survived. He sent back, _Is there a greeting party?_

“Kind of ridiculous, to let more people in when we don’t want them to leave,” Fox mused. Another message popped up. _Not at the Temple, not anymore. The Temple hangars are destroyed. Anyone landing has to go where we direct them._

Right into the trap. Rage speared through him, white hot. Cody felt something in his head swell and nearly take over, but he’d been trained to withstand mental attacks. He used the anger as a shield and focused his mind behind it. _Everything leads back to the new emperor._

 _Not for much longer._ Fox pulled something from a hidden compartment on his right thigh. It was a crude weapon that Cody had given him a year ago, after a campaign on a world where they hadn’t had blasters to fight with. He’d been given it by a grateful local. Fox had been curious, so Cody had shown it to him. When he’d asked to keep it, Cody hadn’t hesitated. What was he going to use it for, anyway?

His skepticism must have been clear, because Fox shoved his shoulder hard. Then the lift doors opened onto a large waiting room. Fox led the way to the desk, where a young woman was working. She looked up at them and said coolly, “No admittance without an appointment.”

“I have brought CC-2224 as requested,” Fox replied. He stared straight at the wall, so Cody did the same.

“Hold on,” the woman said with a sigh. She touched something on the desk. “There’s a Guard member here with some other clone. Says he’s CC-2224, or something.” She propped her face on her hand as she waited.

After a long moment she tried again. “Emperor, sir, you have some clones out here.” No response.

She finally looked up at them again. “Apparently the Emperor is out. You’ll have to try again later.”

There was the sound of a crash from below them. The woman squeaked and hid under her desk. Fox said, “Senate meeting chamber.”

Cody followed him. They ran down the flight of stairs behind the lift and burst through a set of doors to find General Yoda with his lightsaber drawn, fighting a man in a black robe who had a red lightsaber. Cody automatically raised his blaster and fired at the small figure. General Yoda leapt away, reflecting the blaster shot back at the other figure. The hood fell off, exposing Emperor Palpatine. He hissed and shot lightning from his hand at the retreating general. Fox shot him in the side, half way up from his hip.

“What are you doing?” Emperor Palpatine shrieked.

“Anyone carrying a lightsaber is a traitor,” Fox spit at him as he took another shot. This one caught the emperor in the back as the Emperor moved to shield himself.

Pain speared through Cody’s head. He couldn’t hear anything beyond _Good soldiers follow orders._ There was a man, lying on the ground now, with a lightsaber in his hand. It was red and distantly he remembered that meant something, but most of the people he knew who carried lightsabers were Jedi and Jedi were traitors. The small figure darted away before he could move to intercept, but the figure on the ground reached toward him.

“…CC-2224, I order you to … your Emperor.”

The pain swelled until suddenly it stopped. Fox stood over the robe, his bucket tilted in confusion as he nudged it with a toe. Cody stood reeling, fighting a wave of nausea. His fellow vod looked up at him.

“He’s not here. I just shot him, and now he’s not here,” Commander Fox said. His voice was on the edge of panic. “What do we do now, Emperor?”

……………..

_“This announcement was just broadcast over the Inter Galactic statons:_

_Greetings, citizens of the Empire. I am Emperor Palpatine. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I have temporarily had to leave Coruscant. I must warn you to watch out for the clones, who should be following order –_

_What happened? Hold on folks, we’re trying to get the broadcast back up. There’s no signal? At all?_

_I’m sorry, folks, it appears that communications are down. We will bring you more news as soon as we get it.”_


	2. First Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan arrives on Coruscant, where his plan to quietly enter the Temple quickly falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will alternate between Obi-Wan's and Cody's point of view. I'm afraid the chapters are smaller than the prologue, but the focus of each man is a bit different.

“Alor Kenobi, sir, I’m glad you made it back safely,” a cheerful voice said over his comm. The Force whispered to him, but it was unclear if it was meant as a warning or merely trying for his attention. “The Emperor has been expecting you.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat up straight as a chill shot through him. He was in an unmarked cargo vessel that he had picked up when he ditched Grievous’ ship. The ID he’d given had never been used before. There’d been no trace of his accent when he responded to the hail. How had he given himself away?

“Alor Kenobi, sir, are you all right?” the voice asked, concerned now.

“Is something wrong?” another voice demanded. A squadron of fighters settled in defensive positions around his ship. “You sure you got the right guy? We can’t let just anyone land, it’ll be our heads.”

“He’s behind schedule, Pip,” another voice piped up. How was it they all sounded so young? “And in a strange ship. Maybe he ran into some trouble.”

“Doesn’t he always?” yet another voice asked, the undercurrent of resigned amusement in his tone. This voice tugged at a memory, but Obi-Wan couldn’t match a name to it.

“Cut the chatter,” the final voice said, achingly familiar. Sargent Barlex of the 2nd Airborne Company. “He can’t even answer with you lot flapping your jaws. General, Sir, do you need assistance?”

“No, Sargent Barlex, thank you,” Obi-Wan croaked, giving up on the idea of pretending to be someone else. He cleared his throat, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was. “I’m fine.”

“That’s a bad sign,” the resigned voice said, and this time Obi-Wan could place it. "Naasade hukaat'kama.[1]"

“Corporal Jackie,” Obi-Wan asked hoarsely. Jackie had been one of the wounded they were forced to leave behind when they’d gotten the com about the Chancellor being kidnapped. In everything that had happened since he had forgotten to check on him. “Su cuy’gar. Ni briikase.[2]”

“Ori'vor'e,[3]” Corporal Jackie replied cheerfully. “Anade rubaatir gar.[4]”

“Ni eparavur takisit,[5]” Obi-Wan murmured, then shook his head at himself. They were worried about him now? What about when they shot him off the cliff? Obi-Wan reminded himself that Corporal Jackie was not there. Maybe he didn’t even know what had happened.

“That must be alor Kenobi,” one of the younger voices said excitedly. “Wasn’t he the only Alor to learn Mandoa?”

“Think a few of the others picked up some words here and there,” Sargent Barlex replied gruffly. “But ours is the only one to actually speak it.”

“What was that about chatter?” a new, annoyed voice demanded. It sounded familiar, but the headache that had been building since Utapau made it difficult to place. “Alor Kenobi, you are cleared to land at hangar one, third dock at the Republica 500.”

“Copy. Hangar one, third dock,” Obi-Wan replied automatically. The new Emperor must be impatient. He clutched his lightsaber for a moment, took a deep breath, then released his unease along with the hilt. He’d planned to go to the Temple, but it would have to wait.

……………..

Obi-Wan noticed that everything was strangely quiet as he descended the ramp into the hangar. Hangars were usually busy places, especially the Republica 500 hangar, with members of the Senate or their aides coming and going. Not that he had been in this particular hangar often, but he had been on enough protection assignments that he knew even in the middle of Coruscant’s night, there was more activity than this. The only activity was the squadron forming a group around his shuttle and two squads wearing the armor of the Guard marching over from the door.

Sargent Barlex was already standing at the end of the ramp, bucket in hand, while the others formed up on either side. They left their buckets on, which Obi-Wan privately found a little unnerving. He did his best to smile at them as if this were an everyday occurrence.

“Gentlemen, thank you for the escort,” Obi-Wan said as he reached the bottom.

“Our pleasure, alor Kenobi,” Sargent Barlex replied proudly.

Obi-Wan floundered for a moment. The Guard was still several feet away, but he honestly could not think of a single thing to say. What did you talk about with people who had shot you off a cliff? Granted, they hadn’t personally shot him. They had been fighting in the atmosphere. Come to think of it, if they had fired on him it would have been in Grievous’ ship. Did that count? Should he separate out who was where and only blame anyone who had actively shot at him and known it was him?

He thought of Cody and grimaced. Or should he place the blame solely on the person who had ordered the shot? Something strange had come over the men before that had happened. Perhaps this new Emperor would explain. Preferably before he kills me, Obi-Wan thought with grim amusement.

Maybe he should ask about the change in title? Not that he hadn’t heard it before, but usually only in the med bay or after a bad mission, when the men needed the distinction of Mandoa ideas instead of GAR. There must be some reason they chose to use it now and it seemed a safe enough topic.

“Sir,” the vod standing closest him on the right said. He shifted from one foot to the other, the sight making Obi-Wan’s chest ache. He had to be a shiny, to telegraph that clearly.

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asked gently. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Oh. No sir, not directly,” the shiny answered cheerfully. He tilted his bucket in the way many of the vod’e did when they were focused on something. “I saw you from a distance right before you left, though. I’m Seeker.”

The young vod burned brightly in the Force, bright enough that Obi-Wan caught the difference between Seeker and his brothers. Seeker was probably Force-sensitive. That explained how he had been able to tell who he was. Or did it? Did the young man before him have enough innate skill that he could become familiar enough with a Force presence that he could tell who that person was, even from a distance? Or had Master Ti been giving him some instruction in secret?

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Seeker,” Obi-Wan said softly, heart aching. There had been so much going on as the war dragged on that many things were left unsaid for fear of them being overheard by the wrong people. He had no doubt that Shaak had tried to find Force sensitive cadets, but he also knew the Kaminii would have taken the difference as a bad sign. “Have you had a chance to see the Temple?”

“No, sir, not yet,” Seeker replied, cheer undimmed. “I was supposed to, but then orders changed and it’s been a mess. But alor Ti insisted that I should, so hopefully when things calm down, I’ll be able to.”

“I hope you can,” Obi-Wan said with a sad smile. He noted that he wasn’t the only one they used the title of alor for, which made the consistent use of his second name more understandable. They must mean it in the sense of leader, instead of chief. “It’s a lovely place. Do you like fountains?”

“Fountains?” Seeker asked, puzzled. “You mean like the ones in front of the Senate building?”

“Similar in concept, but the Room of One Thousand Fountains is much different.” Obi-Wan sighed, resisting the urge to rub his forehead again. “There’s flowing water all around the growing areas. It’s one of my favorite places in the Temple.”

“I look forward to seeing it,” Seeker said, bouncing on his toes. Obi-Wan could almost see his eyes sparkling.

“No one is going into the Temple any time soon, shiny,” one of the Guard growled as they came to a stop in front of them.

Obi-Wan looked at him closely. The vod in question wasn’t immediately visible, but that had sounded like Commander Stone’s voice. Strange, he was one of the more personable members of the Guard, at least where his fellow vod’e were concerned. At this point he felt it shouldn’t be possible to feel more unease, but somehow he managed it.

“Leave off,” a gruff voice said as a familiar vod walked up. Crys nodded at the squadron. “Good work, guys. Now get back up there. We’re still expecting more arrivals for today and your shift doesn’t end for another four hours.”

“Three and a half,” Sargent Barlex retorted, turning to salute. “Welcome back, Sir.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied faintly, returning the salute.

“It’s going to be a double if you don’t get back up there,” Crys snarled back. Sargent Barlex just put his bucket on and waved as he turned smartly, his squadron obediently heading to their own ships.

Obi-Wan struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. That was not how Crys usually spoke to Barlex. He reached out tentatively, ready to pull back if there was a negative reaction. Agony and loss seared his mind for a moment, but he pushed it aside for now. Something terrible had occurred on Coruscant in his absence and the Force was still steeped in the aftershocks. Once he pushed through that, Obi-Wan found something dark wrapped around Crys’ essence, almost cutting him off from the Force. It almost sucked him in, but he managed to pull away.

“Alor Kenobi,” Crys said, snapping to attention.

“Yes, Crys?” Obi-Wan asked, muddled for a moment as he switched focus. He caught sight of a blaster hole in Crys right vambrance. “Where you injured?”

“Just a minor wound, nothing to worry about,” Crys assured him. For a long moment they stared at each other, then he blurted out, “Sir, I’m going to need your kad’au.”

Obi-Wan automatically reached for his lightsaber, eyes widening. He didn’t sense any danger, but he hadn’t sensed any danger on Utapau until just before the canon blast knocked his mount off the cliff. There were twelve of the Guard, plus Crys, all of them armed, although they weren’t pointing any weapons at him. More troopers might be outside the hangar, so escape might not be an option. He needed to find out what was going on and playing along would get him answers quickly, but he was reluctant to hand over his weapon.

“Now Crys, I’m fairly certain you’ve heard the lecture,” Obi-Wan began, keeping his hand loose on his lightsaber. No one had reached for their blasters, which was a little strange, but it wasn’t making him feel any better.

“Which one?” Crys asked, relaxing a little. Obi-Wan could feel a faint echo of his amusement. “The one you gave the kids, or the one Commander Cody gave you?”

“I suppose either will do,” Obi-Wan replied lightly.

Several of the Guard snickered. Obi-Wan found himself reaching out again, fighting through the miasma to try to establish who was here. Commander Thire was recognizable now, although it looked like he’d been part of a battle. He’d had to replace his whole left arm with white armor. Behind him Obi-Wan thought he recognized Commander Stone’s armor. Most of them felt familiar, but he couldn’t hold on long enough to be certain. It was all he could do to keep himself from visibly reacting as he pulled his awareness tightly around himself. They were all in the same state as Crys.

“Yes, sir, and I remember ‘em, too,” Crys answered smartly. His helmet tilted in that way it did when he thought he was being sly. “Better than some, I bet.”

“No doubt,” Obi-Wan replied drily. He thought again of Ahsoka, but he hadn’t received any replies once he’d dropped out of hyperspace. Not that he expected her to reply, not with the way they had parted, but with everything that had happened, he hoped to at least hear she was safe. He refused to believe that he wouldn’t know if she died. Nor had he heard from Anakin, but that was hardly surprising these days.

“Still, I’m going to need to hold on to it,” Crys said, obvious reluctant in his voice. He straightened up again. “It’s part of the rules, sir, and it’s for your own good.”

“The rules part I can understand,” Obi-Wan admitted reluctantly. “I’m having a little trouble seeing how it would be for my own good, though.”

“The Emperor will explain,” Stone said gruffly. He sounded impatient. “The Boss is already asking where we are.”

“You lot have the patience of shinies,” Crys told him with a scowl.

“We’ve been standing here for ten minutes, watching you waffle and reminisce,” Thire shot back. “I’m beginning to wonder how you lot accomplished anything. It’s no wonder it turned out this way.”

“I’d say that was more on you lot,” Crys snapped, apparently oblivious to the way the men behind were getting angry. “You were here.”

Obi-Wan pushed soothing feelings at the men, radiating calm as hard as he could. They were wound so tightly it felt like they would snap. “Gentlemen, I apologize, but I’m a little lost here.”

“Well, you see, Alor Kenobi,” an unfamiliar trooper began, but he was cut off by Stone knocking his gauntlet on his pauldron.

“ _We’re_ just here to escort him,” Stone muttered, seething quietly. “Still stuck as escorts.”

Crys turned his helmet to them, but Obi-Wan stopped whatever comment he had by holding his lightsaber out in front him. “I believe you need this before we can leave.”

“Ah, yes, sir,” Crys said, accepting it gingerly. He held it like it was made of glass. Maybe he had taken those lectures more to heart than some others Obi-Wan could name.

“Finally,” Stone muttered as he signaled his troops. They fell into a defensive formation around him. “Let’s move.”

Obi-Wan swallowed his discomfort and nodded for Crys to lead the way.

……………..

_“This is Tru Truman, of the Coruscant Sun, bringing you a special bulletin. Video was released today of the newly minted Emperor Palpatine seemingly giving over his position to a clone, one CC-2224 nicknamed ‘Cody’. In a bizarre twist, another video was released a few hours later, countermanding that order. Experts are looking into the validity of the second video. A number of skeptics have already pointed out that the room this so called Emperor Palpatine is in is not his office. The source of the video was somewhere near the outer Rim, a place we are pretty sure the former Chancellor has never been. Now, we have yet to find any ship manifests that have Emperor Palpatine leaving under any of his known aliases, but we promise to keep looking into it. For now, the favorite theory is that the Emperor is suffering poor health after the attack from the Temple. If we learn anything new, we’ll keep you posted. Until then, this is Tru Truman. Remember, if you hear it from Truman, it must be the truth.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Naasade hukaat'kama. - Nobody watching your back. [return]
> 
> 2 Su cuy’gar. Ni briikase. - You’re still alive. I’m happy.[return]
> 
> 3 Ori'vor'e. - Thanks a lot![return]
> 
> 4Anade rubaatir gar. - Everyone worried about you.[return]
> 
> 5 Ni eparavur takisit. - I apologise.[return]
> 
> I know Seeker's ability to recognize Obi-Wan is a little far fetched. His presence is one of the changes of this universe. The little blurbs at the end are meant to give a glimpse of what the people of Coruscant know/are being told or what they're focused on. If you've got an opinion about them, please let me know.


	3. The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GAR is, or was, massive. Cody's top priorities are to gather as many of his brothers together as he can while he figures out what exactly happened. This turns out to be more complicated than it sounds.

The Chancellor’s office had been a hive of activity for days now and it didn’t look like things were going to be slowing down any time soon. Cody had now been in this uncomfortable room for more time than he’d ever spent at one time in his office on any ship. He’d been up for longer stretches of time for missions, but there was something about this room. His head hurt worse here than any other room he’d been in since his arrival. Not that he had been much of anywhere except here, the GAR headquarters, and a room in the barracks. Not even his old room, but the centermost room so they could put ‘appropriate’ defenses around it. Fox was having way too much fun with this.

In front of the ridiculous desk stood one of his most trusted vod, Commander Monnk. He was just about to come off medical leave when this whole mess started, a fact Cody was glad for now. It had kept him away from his general and the Temple when it all went down. From the haggard look on Monnk’s face, that was at best a small mercy.

“We’ve just received reports from the 17th Sector Army,” Monnk reported. “All generals and commanders have been neutralized. I’ve recalled them to Coruscant.”

Cody nodded as he made a note. “So we’ve heard from the 1st, the 5th and 6th, the 13th, and the 17th.”

“Correct.”

“I know most of the 16th was here on Cruscant at the time the order came down,” Cody continued, looking at his notes. “Why hasn’t the 2nd reported in? The 327th Star Corps was on Felucia for an engagement at the time I believe, but there is no report of problems. We’re now three days out. Did I miss it?”

“I haven’t been able to get anyone to answer,” Monnk agreed. “Nor any of the others who have failed to respond. No word on the 41st Elite Corp or the 501st Legion, either.”

“I know where most of the 501st is,” Cody said grimly. He had to rein in his anger. “The 3rd, the 10th, the 11th, the 14th, and the 18th Sector armies are with them.”

“When can we expected their reports?” Monnk asked, making his own notes.

“We can’t,” Cody replied tiredly. He met Monnk ‘s startled gaze. “They’ve joined the real traitor.”

Monnk stared at him, a muscle ticking in his jaw. “They joined the former Chancellor and former General Skywalker?”

Cody swallowed the pain in his head as Monnk lost color.

“Sorry,” Monnk said gruffly. “I know we’re referring to them as Alor now, until we figure out what the demagolka did to us. It just …. didn’t seem right to use it for him.”

“No, you’re right,” Cody agreed. He focused on pushing the pain away. “He doesn’t deserve it.”

“So that leaves the 2nd, 7th, 8th, 19th, and 20th Sector Armies unaccounted for.” Monnk looked over his list again. “It’s against protocol to fail to report for this long.”

“The 19th and 20th were at Cato Neimoidia for a mission,” Cody replied, checking his list. “The 41st Elite was on Kashyyk with Alor Yoda and Alor Unduli. We’ve seen Alor Yoda, but not Alor Unduli. She may have remained behind with the men if they were still engaged.”

“The same could be said for most of the others,” Monnk offered. He didn’t point out the alternatives, that they either hadn’t survived or had been absorbed by the traitors.

“Except the 7th and 8th had finished their mission on Kaller. We need to send ships to their last known locations,” Cody declared grimly. “How many ships do we have with fully vetted officers and crew?”

“We’ve fully vetted all nat born officers on the Vigilance, Integrity, and the four escort ships. We removed any who were unwilling to swear allegiance to you,” Monnk reported. “By tomorrow 1400 hundred the Prosperous and its escorts should also be ready.”

“We’ll send the Vigilance to Cato Neimoidia with half of the escort ships. The Integrity will go to Kaller with the other half. When the Prosperous is ready, send it to Felucia for 2nd Sector Army.” That left the 10th sector army and the 41st Elite without backup. Cody hated it, partly because the 41st was part of the 14th Sector army, but he needed to recover as many of the armies as he could before the traitors took them. Commander Bly is an excellent trooper. He would be able to handle his men for now. The 10th had several Commanders who were … no, it would have lost many of them and Monnk was here, unable to lead them. Maybe he could send CF 99?

Monnk nodded approval. “I’ll get them on their way and make sure the list is updated. What about Kamino?”

“Have we heard from Colt?” Cody asked distractedly.

“Not since that first day, but we sent the Endurance and its fleet to provide support,” Monnk replied, looking over his notes. “We had a transmission yesterday that the Endurance had arrived safely. I’ll get in contact with them and ask for a full report.”

“Good. Dismissed.” Cody returned the salute without looking. There was a lot to do still before he could be done for the night.

Senator Amidala had sent another request for an audience, as had Senator Organa. Perhaps he should go ahead with a meeting. They wouldn’t like hearing what little he knew, but Cody had learned that sometimes hearing anything was better than hearing nothing. He discarded the notion as soon as he thought it. His information was still too incomplete. They had always seemed to be on their side, but that had been before the order.

He closed his eyes for a moment and wished that Kenobi were here. A dull pain began building, but he shoved it aside. Kenobi would be able to handle the two Senators. They were friends, of a sort, or so Kenobi had told him, his smile wry. _As much friends as someone uninterested in politics can be with someone immersed in it._

“Emperor.” Cody stared at his intercom a moment before he remembered which button he was supposed to push.

“Yes?”

“Blue squadron is reporting that Alor Kenobi has entered the atmosphere. Control is asking where he should be sent,” Boil reported. Cody wracked his brain for a hangar, but the other man beat him to it. “There’s a hangar near the Republica, right?”

“Yes, send him there,” Cody replied. His hands itched to hold a blaster. “He’s not causing any problems?”

“None at all,” Boil said. “Were you really expecting him to?”

“We did shoot him off a cliff, then chase him down,” Cody pointed out dryly.

“He won’t hold it against us.” Boil sounded convinced. Cody took comfort in that.

“Send Crys and two squads of the Guard to escort him here,” Cody ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Boil replied and cut the line.

Cody sat back with a sigh. Whatever had kept him, Kenobi was here now. He’d been expecting to have this confrontation since he decided to return to Coruscant rather than wait for his new commanding officer, and yet he found himself feeling unprepared. There was so much he still don’t know.

Shaking his head, Cody returned his attention to the data pad and switched to reports about the Temple attack. He’d better have all the facts he currently had ready before Kenobi arrived. After they examined the evidence they could figure out what should be done about anyone still on Coruscant who had participated in the massacre at the Temple. Even if Kenobi was willing to overlook the attempt on his life that had succeeded with so many of his fellow Jedi, what happened at the Temple was something else entirely. It still made him sick to think that his vod’e had been part of that. He couldn’t understand how they could have followed those orders.

……………..

_“Breaking news: Late last night the Guard setup blockades around the Jedi Temple and declared it off limits. All was quiet until just a short while ago when smoke was spotted billowing from windows. Fire vehicles have been dispatched, but they say it doesn’t look like the building itself is on fire yet. Will this be the end of the Jedi?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep everything straight, but I'm not perfect so if you notice something off please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Val mar’eyir kaysh? - (Did) they find/discover him? [return to text]
> 
> 2 Naas. - Nothing. [return to text]
> 
> 3 Gar nehaa’taylir kaysh baar? - You didn’t see his body? [return]
> 
> 4 Meg sha ca’nara? - What(s) the time? [return]
> 
> 5 su cuy’gar. - Hello. Literally: You’re still alive. [return]


End file.
